


Eberts, the One-Man Accuracy Machine

by Izhilzha



Category: Invisible Man
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good workers are unappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eberts, the One-Man Accuracy Machine

"Done with that transfer yet?"

His boss has been eating that Welsh cheese again, and the smell doesn't mix well with the stale, milky air of Ebert's latest cup of coffee.

Eberts keeps his eyes on the monitor, trying not to lose his place in the stream of financial data. "Almost, sir. A few more loose ends."

The Official grunts, presumably in approval, and leaves. Eberts blinks hard, trying to focus.

Oh, no. Oh, please, no. If he missed that connection, he'll have to sneak in through the software's backdoor and redo it, another half-hour's worth of work. His fingers can barely feel the keys at this point, but he forces himself to trust them; he has to get this done.

Maybe he can stop for a while, afterwards. This Agency can't afford mistakes. Or near misses.

He'll tell the Official that.

Eberts blinks, then keeps on typing.


End file.
